Double dating
by Mariocrew
Summary: When Peach,Mario,Daisy,and Luigi are all going on a date something terrible happens Princess Peach ends up disappearing along with Daisy, Now its up to Luigi and Mario to save e question is is who is this evil person and why did they take them?
1. Half-hour late

In a far away land called the Mushroom Kingdom there at her throne sits a beautiful princess with bright blonde hair, a pink dress with a blue gem in the middle, blue earrings, white long gloves, and a gold crown with blue and red gems surrounding it. Yup you guessed it right! It is indeed our lovely princess Peach. As the impatient princess sits at her throne she begins to wonder where Mario is at.

" Oh dear I'm beginning to worry where Mario Is at. He should have been here by now!" Says Peach starting to bite at her lower lip. One of the Toads hears her worrying and rushes up to her to see what was the matter. "Why princess what is the matter?" asked the Toad with a worried look on his face. She turns around and sees the Toad dressed in a blue vest with a white cap that had red dots on it. Peach clears her voice and replies to the worried Toad. "Oh its just that Mario was suppose to be here by now, he said he would be here by 5:00 but its already going on 5:30! And I'm starting to worry a lot…." says Peach as she starts to cry softly.

"Don't worry princess I'm sure hes just fine!"

"Are you sure he's never been this late before?"

"I'm sure of it! Now you go get ready and I will call the Mario bros. for your sake so you can calm down alright?"

"Alright thanks Toad" Says Peach while wiping the tears off her face and creating a bit of a smile.

**At the Mario bros house.**

"Luigi have you seen my tie?" asks the plumber that is dressed in a red tuxedo, black shoes, and is wearing a red cap with the letter M on it.

"No Mario I'm sorry I haven't but have you seen mine?" asks the other plumber dressed in a green tuxedo, black shoes, and is wearing a cap just like Mario's but with a green color and a letter L on it.

"No i haven't" said Mario with a worried look on his face. " I'm already late for princess Peach and I's date."

"And I'm going to be late for me and Daisy's date!" says Luigi in a bit of a scared tone.

The started racing around the house trying to find everything they needed for their date, when all of a sudden the phone started to ring. They both stopped dead in their tracks, looked at each other and raced towards the phone. Mario quickly picked it up, and hushed Luigi to be quiet.

"Mario bros. plumbing service you clogg em we fix them!"

"ummm, hello Mario this is one of princess Peachs servants Toad and well…"

Before Toad could finish his sentence Mario interrupted him.

"Peach?! Oh i bet she's worried sick now! Isn't she? I must hurry up and…"

Toad this time interrupted before Mario could finish his sentence.

"Snap out of it Mario! Yes she is worried but please let me finish!"

"Ah yeah sorry about that!"

"Anyways what I was saying is is that yes she is worried but I called you to make sure that you were alright so that she didn't worry, and she is still waiting for you so if you hurry up now she might be not as upset as she can be if you wait longer!"

"You're right I'll be there in about 10 minutes Toad tell her that for me will you please?"

" I would be more happy too" said Toad with a more happier tone in his voice.

Mario hangs up the phone and sees that Luigi is looking at him with nervous eyes.

"So wh-who was that?" Luigi asks while shaking.

"It was Toad, I need to get to the princess castle shes already worried that I'm a half hour late!"

"What about Daisy?"

"I would run up to her house no doubt she's probably worried about you too."

" Here I will drive you up there quick ok?"

"Thanks Mario" Luigi says with more of a relieved look on his face.

Mario then quickly grabs his keys to the go-kart and him and Luigi rush out the door.

**At Daisy's house.**

"Ugh! He's already a half hour late! When I see him he's going to wish he never saw me!" Says the girl dressed in a orange dress, with short white gloves, and a crown similar to Peach's.

Then as the princess sits down she puts her palms up to her face and starts to cry.

" I just knew it!" she then screams at the top of her lungs. " He never liked me I bet! I knew I should have never asked him out first! He probably just said yes because he thought he had no choice!" As she said that she began to cry even more than before.

Then there was a soft knock at the door. The princess gets up and goes to open it.

"LUIGI!" she yells as she gives him tight hug.

"Daisy….can't…..breathe…." says Luigi as his face starts to turn blue.

"Oh yeah sorry… " Daisy says as she blushes in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry i was late I was trying to find my tie." Luigi says as he's rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its fine, I understand as long as you're OK It's cool, just call me next time when you're running late for our date please, i was worried about you…"

"I'm sorry that i made you worry and I promise it won't ever happen again!"

"Good, shall we be off then?"

"Yeah" says Luigi as he smiles and takes Daisy by the hand.

"So where do you plan on taking me?"

"It is a surprise, I been planning on going there for awhile now." says Luigi as he smirks.

Then while they hold hand in hand Luigi and Daisy begin to walk up the street.

**Back at Peach's castle.**

"Princess! I have called the Mario bros. and Mario should be heading his way any minute now!"

"Princess?"

Toad rushes around the house but there is no sign of Peach anywhere.

"Ah I bet I know where she is! She's probably up in her room getting ready! Well I will go check on her just to see if she's ready anyways"

Toad runs up the stairs and is about to knock on the door when he notices something.

"The door is opened a little….but Peach always closes the door when shes in her room or when she's out!" says Toad starting to get a little worried now.

"Princess are you in here? Princess? *gasps* Oh no! I must tell Mario about this!"


	2. Missing

As Toad paces back and forth he starts to get worried and wonders what to do until Mario arrives. Finally a knock at the door interrupts his worries and thoughts. Toad rushes to the door and opens it, there stood Mario with flowers in his hands.

"Umm hi Toad wheres Peach at?"

"She's gone"

"Gone? Gone where?!"

"I don't know! I went to look for her but she wasn't anywhere around the house! But come look in her room quick."

With that Mario and Toad quickly raced up the stairs and into Peaches room.

"See look at her room its all trashed and the window is broken! Something must have happened here but what?"

"I don't know Toad" said Mario looking at the room in shock.

"I wonder who would have caused all this?"

"My first guess would be Bowser…but usually he just steals her in front of me just to show off."

"So are you saying it couldn't be Bowser?"

"I didn't say that" Mario said as he puts his fingers on his chin.

"Maybe Bowsers working with someone?"

"I highly doubt that he likes to work alone more than ever."

"So then it can't be Bowser!" Toad said getting a bit annoyed now.

"Well we don't know that for sure Toad…"

"Well then let's find some clues and then defeat whoever this guy or girl is!"

"No Toad its too dangerous for you to come. Stay here and watch the castle I'm going to go get Luigi." says Mario as he gets his jacket on.

"But isn't he on his date with Daisy?"

"Yeah but when he knows I need help, he will come help me. Plus Daisy understands, she always does."

Then Mario grab his go-kart keys and walked out the door.

*sighs* "Good luck Mario…."

**Luigi & Daisy.**

"Luigi can I open my eyes now?" Says Daisy as she giggles a bit.

"Not yet, just a few more steps and we will be there, ok. Oh and no peeking!"

"Ok! Haha."

"Ok now open them up"

*gasps* Luigi It's the most beautiful thing i ever seen in my whole life!"

"I know isn't it beautiful? I like to come out here at night a lot so I thought about bringing you here once."

Daisy looks at the beautiful lake and how the stars sit right on the water. She then notices Luigi dragging out a small boat for two people.

"Oh Luigi!" Daisy says in excitement.

"Well what do you say? Would you like to join me miss?"

"Would I?! What kind of question is that? Of course I will!"

Daisy quickly hops in the boat with the help of Luigi. Then Luig pushes the boat into the water and jumps in.

Luigi rows the boat along the still waters, until he finally finds a perfect spot in the middle of the lake for them.

"Ummm Daisy I have a question…."

"Yeah Luigi?"

"I been thinking lately…."

"Well that's dangerous" Daisy joked.

"No really….I mean why would you want me?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Come on Daisy lets face it you know I'm a pathetic wimp and thats all I'll ever be to you and everybody else…."

"Luigi! You are not a pathetic wimp! I love you, I will always want you! You're the reason why I'm here! I need you! Who ever told you you were a pathetic wimp?!"

"No one, I just wanted to know how you could ever love such a person like me….."

"I love you just the way you are! No one is EVER going to change my feelings for you! EVER! If they even try to separate us I will pound them to the ground!"

Luigi laughed at that and finally smiled again.

Daisy then leans over more to Luigi's side, picks his lowered chin up with her hands, and softly kisses him on the lips. This causes Luigi to blush….. A LOT! But during their kiss all of a sudden a blue light shines down on Daisy.

"What the….? Luigi?"

"Daisy?...wh-what's going on?"

"I-I don't know!"

Daisy starts to be lifted off the ground. (Well technically boat).

"Luigi help me!"

Luigi holds on tight to Daisy but is forced to let go when something appears to shock him and causes him to fall unconscious.

"LUIGI!" Daisy screams at the top of her lungs.

"No….Luigi...I'm sorry…" Daisy says as she begins to cry softly.

**Back to Mario.**

Mario finally gets to the lake where Daisy and Luigi are at and starts to look for them.

"Luigi! Luigi? Luigi where are you?" asks Mario starting to get more nervous.

"Come on bro, If you're hiding please don't, this is an emergency! Someone or something captured Peach!"

Mario looks and looks but there's still no sign of the green plumber anywhere.

He finally sees a boat out on the lake, that seems empty from Mario's view.

"He has to be there! I need to at least check."

Without even thinking Mario jumps in the water and swims towards the boat. When he gets there he sees the poor green plumber unconscious.

*gasps* "Luigi who did this to you?" Mario says as he looks Luigi up and down.

"Wheres Daisy?! Bro! Where is she?"

Mario starts violently shaking Luigi, but still he won't get up.

"Luigi….please get up we need to save the princess…."

Mario then grabs a handful of water and splashes it on Luigi, Luigi starts to gain conscious again.

"Luigi! You scared me bro!"

"Wh-what happened?"

"I don't know I just got here, but Daisy's gone!"

"Daisy….DAISY?! That's right Mario she was lifted up by something from the sky, I have no idea what it was! When I held tight onto Daisy trying not to let go, some how a electric force came through my body…." Luigi says as he is looking at his hands.

"There's no way….could it be?...No…" says Mario as he mumbles to himself.

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing just thinking out loud."

"Ok?, So wheres Peach at?"

"She disappeared too…."

"By who?, and how?"

"I don't know either question….But we need to find out and answer them, come on Luigi."

"Where are we going? We don't even know where they are at!, And remember we're out of mushrooms, feathers, and all of the flower powers!"

"Relax Luigi I know an old friend that can maybe help…..she may not be helpful but I can still see what I can do…"

"She may not be helpful….what's that suppose to mean?!"

"Just trust me, I know what I'm doing"

"I hope so."

Then as Luigi and Mario are getting in the go-kart they do not notice that they're being watched….

**Back to Peach & Daisy.**

Daisy and Peach wake up to notice that they're chained to the wall and are in separate cell rooms.

"Wh-what's going on?" says Peach in a weak and scared tone of voice.

"Where are we?!" says Daisy in a angry tone of voice rather than in a weak one.

"Daisy? Is that you?"

"Yeah Peach...It's me…"

"How did we end up here?"

"Someone kidnapped us…"

"Well I know that! But I mean…"

All of a sudden Peach and Daisy heard the sound of a door slamming and saw a man who wore a red suit, with a black cape, a black top hat, his eyes were bright yellow, and he had a scepter that had a green ball on the top of it. Following behind him was a blue boo, also wearing a black top hat.

"Oh my what do we have here Jasper?"

"Hehe a couple of weaklings is all I see!" said the blue boo with red eyes.

"Now Jasper Is that anyway to treat our prisoners?" says the villain with a small laugh.

"What do you want with us!" yells Daisy.

"Oh nothing…..All I want is a kingdom of my own to rule!

"Why do you people always want to marry us and take over our kingdoms?!" Now Daisy was furious!

"Who said anything about marrying you two pathetics?"

"Well than how do you plan on taking over our kingdoms?" says Peach worried now/

"Oh easy! My plan Is to simply get rid of you for good. His eyes turned from a bright yellow to a dark orange.

"G-get rid of us? What do you mean by that?" Peach asked more nervous than before.

"You fool! I'm going to kill both of you!"

The villain then goes over to Peaches cage and sticks his green scepter through the bars. Her chains fall off and he slams her against the wall hard, while the chains fall back on her once again. Peach looks at her arm where it hurts the most and sees blood trailing down her arm. She winches at the pain and starts to cry a bit.

"PEACH!" yells Daisy.

"Oh please! You hear this Jasper? She's crying!"

"Hehe like I told you master they're nothing but weaklings!"

"HEY! You take that back! We are not weaklings!" Daisy screams.

"Looks like this princess hasn't learned her lesson from watching the other one!" Jasper says with an evil grin on his face.

"You know what Jasper? I think you're right." says the villain as his evil smile spreads further over his face.

Daisy backs up to the corner of the cell, as the villain brings his green scepter up to the cell and points it at her. He brings Daisy out of the cell and pins her up against the bars...HARD.

"Ouch! Hey! Let me go!"

"Maybe this will teach you not to back talk me then!"

"Please….don't hurt me anymore or my friend…."

"What's this? Begging for mercy already? HA!"

Daisy closes her eyes tight. The villain lifts his fist up and punches her in the face several times. Leaving her face full of bruises,cuts, and blood. Then he throws her back In the cell and chains with his scepter. In the lonely background Peach Is sobbing seeing what they did to her friend.

"Wh-who are you?" says Daisy trying to get up but is too weak to.

"I am Lord of the Boo's."

Then he flings his black cape and walks out of the cell rooms without saying another word along with Jasper following close behind.


	3. A surprise visit

"Alright we're here Luigi" says Mario as he parks the go-kart in the driveway.

"Wow Mario this looks a lot like your ex-girlfriends house." said Luigi

"It is…."

"WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS!?"

"Luigi if it's who I think it is she will be the only one who will know how to get rid of him."

"But Mario…..she's your ex-girlfriend!"

"I know Luigi but do you want to save Daisy or not?"

"I do but…"

"Then just trust me Luigi….please?"

"Oh alright…. but let's make it quick though please Pauline gives me the creeps!"

"I'll try to, trust me I don't want to be at this place any more than you do!"

"Mario rings the doorbell and out comes Pauline wearing a red dress, with red high heels, along with a gold bracelet that Mario once gave her on one of their dates.

"Ugh….what do you want?" says Pauline very rudely.

"Help, we need to know who captured Peach and Daisy." Mario said politely.

"Ha! In your dreams plumber! Why would you want me to help you with your girlfriend?"

"Because I know you will help me with anything I ask." Mario smiled.

"That may be true, but when it involves your dumb girlfriend I don't want any part of it!"

"First off she is not dumb! Second I just need help for one thing and I'll be out of your hair I promise!"

"No Mario! I'm not helping your girlfriend and thats final!"

As Pauline Is about to slam the door Luigi interrupts.

"Umm Pauline….."

"What is it now?!"

"I think I can make a deal with you….." says Luigi backing off a bit.

"What deal do you plan on to make with me?" says Pauline a bit more interested now.

"If you help me and Mario just this once, then…."

Luigi pauses for a moment and gulps.

"Come on spit it out! Then what?!" Pauline yells.

"Then Mario will take you out on ONE more date."

"WHAT?!" screams Mario.

"Ummm excuse me Pauline while I talk to my brother Luigi."

Mario quickly takes Luigi to the side.

"Are you out of your Mushroom Kingdom mind! I came here to ask Pauline for help not to go out on a date!" yells Mario.

"Well she wasn't helping us either way!" Luigi yells back.

"Boys I'm standing right here! Do we have a deal or not?!" shouts Pauline.

Luigi looks at Mario with hopeful eyes.

Mario points his finger at Luigi and says:

"You owe me BIG time!"

"I am, by saving Peach, with getting the information I need!" Luigi laughs.

Mario walks back up to Pauline and shakes her hand.

"Yes we have a deal." Mario says as he regrets his words.

"Good! Now let's see where can we go…."

"Pauline! First our information please? Then we can worry about the date later!"

"Oh right! Oh yes why of course! Come inside."

As the two Mario bros. walked in they looked around at the house. The house's colors were full of black and red. The first room being the living room. After passing so many rooms they finally come up to Pauline's bedroom. When Pauline opens the door both Mario and Luigi's mouths dropped. In her bedroom were tons of pictures of Mario on the walls not a single wall was bare! She had millions of Mario plushies on her bed, along with Mario blankets, pillows, and curtains!

"What do you think?" Pauline says as she smiles.

"I think we should have ran when we had the chance." Luigi whispers to Mario.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing what my brother said was, I think it looks lovely." Mario says nervously.

"That's what i thought you said. Now what did you guys need help on? The sooner we get this over with, with helping your dumb girlfriend the better!"

"Ugh! Pauline how many times do I have to tell you she is not dumb! Now stop calling her that!" Mario growls.

"Whatever." Pauline says as she rolls her eyes.

"Pauline we need your help on telling us if you know who might have stole Peach and Daisy." says Luigi

"How am I suppose to know where they're at? I don't stalk them! Ya' know I got my own life too!"

"Pauline you always watch Peach to see what she's up to, with me." says Mario.

"Do not!" yells Pauline.

"Besides you have no proof that I do!"

"So you do?' says Luigi.

"No!"

For a moment the room is still and quiet.

"OK fine! But it's only once in a while!" Pauline says sounding defeat.

"So you saw what happened?!" Mario asks.

"No not exactly plumber boy, but I do know who did it."

Luigi starts to laugh.

"Plumber boy? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah she used to call me that all of the time….." says Mario frustrated now.

"Hahahaha! Plumber boy….Oh that's good!" says Luigi wiping a few tears off of his eyes.

"OK Luigi that's enough now. I think we get it!"

"Anyways please continue Pauline."

"Well as I was walking up the street to my house I saw him carry Peach away on his airship."

"So who was it?"

"It was Lord of the Boo's"

"I knew it!"

"Who's Lord of the Boo's?" asks Luigi.

Well a long time ago there was this man. He grew up in a orphanage home some people say. One day when he was walking up to the graveyard to visit his dead parents, a blue light went across the graveyard."

Luigi started shaking at that moment, he hated scary stories especially when he lived In a mansion that used to be full of ghosts!

"He followed that blue light, and it led him to a dark hole. He looked inside It and found a small blue boo stuck Inside the hole. He decided to help it out and when he did a big bright light shined on him and the King boo himself appeared! He was so scared he tried to run away, but King boo stopped him and said: I shall reward you greatly for saving one of my boo's. Many people would come by and either run or ignore my boo. But you have saved my own kind. Thank you. Then It Is said that the King boo gave him his black cape and called him Lord of the Boo's. Symbolizing that he would be In control of the boo's only that he would be higher than him. So the King boo also took the boy In as a son and raised Lord of the Boo's. But that's how he got his name."

"Whoa…" says Luigi

"Yeah yeah blah blah can you guys leave now? It's late already!" yells Pauline.

Mario looks at the time and sees that It's already heading on 10:00 P.M.

"Yeah sorry...we just need a few weapons to defeat him and we will be on our way."

"What do you think this Is a charity?!"

"Pauline please, I'm still promising my date am I not?" Mario reminded Pauline.

"Fine but let's make this quick!"

"Ok good now where are they?"

"Over here In my weapon's chest." Pauline points.

"I've got all you need here for ghosts. You got your feathers, mushrooms, and power ups. So here take these I don't use them anyways." says Pauline as she hands the stuff to Mario.

"What's that?" says Mario as he points to a blue and green wand.

"That's a very powerful source that takes most boo's into the wand." says Pauline.

"I'll take it." says Mario.

"Good now can you two leave?!" Pauline says.

"Why are you In such a hurry to get rid of us?" Mario asks curiously.

"Because I'm busy and I need to get stuff done!" shouts Pauline.

"At 10:00 at night?" Luigi asks.

"Doing what?" adds Mario.

"Is it any of your business?" yells Pauline.

Pauline then shoo's them out of her house. Before she closes the door Mario says something.

"What about a weapon to destroy the Lord of the Boo's?"

"I don't have any weapons to destroy Bosses Mario only what I gave you! Now Isn't that enough? Gosh you plumbers are greedy!"

With that Pauline slams the door in their faces.

"She was a great big help." Luigi said sarcastically.

"Yeah so much for that." says Mario.

"Well where do we get our weapons at now?"

"We're just going to have to see if an item shops got something good for us, to at least defend ourselves anyways…"

"I got an idea." says Luigi

"What?"

"We'll go to old Toad, I'm pretty sure he has to have something good!"

"That's a great idea Luigi! C'mon lets a go!"

Then as our two favorite heros get into the go-kart, Peach and Daisy are still desperately hoping that there heros will come soon.

**Peach & Daisy.**

"Come on Peach we need to get out of here!" says Daisy as she struggles to get out of her chains.

"Forget it Daisy we can't get out of here even If we tried to, he would catch us sneaking out." Peach said as she sighed.

"Why do you always give up so easily? Why do you always give up hope right away?"

"Because I…."

"Peach! Mario and Luigi always have came to our rescue haven't they?"

"Yeah but…."

"But what Peach?"

"But sometimes I get worried ok!" yells Peach.

"Why do you get worried?"

"Because I'm always afraid something bad will happen to them…."

"Like what?"

"Like them getting killed…." Peach whispered silently.

"Oh Peach….no that would never happen! Don't think such things please!"

"I'm sorry Daisy I try not to…"

"It's ok, ya know I'm actually kinda worried too…."

"You are?"

"Yeah…."

"But you're never worried about hardly anything!"

"Well when It comes to people I love, I'm always worried."

"I never knew that Daisy….well it's going to be OK."

"I know." says Daisy as she creates a smile.

"Well I suppose we should try to rest now." Peach says as she yawns.

"It's going to be hard with these chains on."

"Well if you're tired enough like I am then you will have no problem!" Peach laughs.

"I guess you're right." says Daisy as she giggles a bit.

"Alright goodnight Daisy." Peach says as she smiles.

"Goodnight Peach." Daisy yawns.


	4. Old Toad

"Alright we're here" says Mario as he pulls his go-kart up the side of the road.

"Oww…. my foot fell asleep again…" Luigi says as he holds his foot.

"Just walk it off."

"So this is the house?" Luigi says as he looks up at the house.

The house looked very old it was a grayish color, the windows were painted with a freshly paint of black, the blue door looked worn out and the windows were slanted a bit.

"Yup, so are you coming in?" Mario asked.

"Yeah."

Luigi and Mario walk up the door and knock. The old Toad looks at them suddenly realizing who they are.

"Mario? Luigi?" The old Toad looks around quickly and then pulls them in the house.

"Hey hey what's the rush?" Luigi says.

"Yeah what's the matter?"

"I had a dream about you two coming here."

"What? Really?" Luigi says in shock.

"Yeah but why did you pull us in so quickly into the house?"

"Because my dream was about you two getting killed!" yelled the old Toad.

"Wh-what?" said Luigi and Mario at the same time.

"Yes…." said the old Toad much more quietly now.

"How did your dream go?" Mario asked in weak tone.

"It all started like this when you both came to my house, and me telling the dream like I am now…. then on your journey you finally end up at the Lord of the Boo's place but he ends up killing you two somehow. Then my dream ends right when Peach puts you Mario on her lap and cries. Then I wake up and that was it…."

"But how?" Luigi says about to cry. "I just have to save Daisy! She can't live without me!" Luigi says now screaming out loud.

"Luigi please calm down I don't like this anymore than you do!" yells Mario.

"Old Toad can't we change the future at all?!" Luigi yells again.

"I'm afraid not, you know it's impossible...If I could you know I would Luigi.." The old Toad wraps his arm around Luigi and puts his head down knowing that he can't do anything to save them. Luigi starts to cry more.

"Look I can help though. I have some stuff that may be good of use for you two." says the old Toad as he goes and walks up to his closet.

"Here this will help you on your journey, and it may help to defeat the Lord of the Boo's also." The old Toad says as he gives Mario and Luigi a gold scepter that had a blue ball on the top of it.

"Where did you get this?" Mario asks.

"An old friend of mine once gave it to me, he knew I would eventually use it but he told me to use it wisely. I haven't used it at all so i don't know what powers it holds, so please be careful with it."

"Don't worry we promise nothing will happen to it."

"Here I can go put it in the go-kart." says Luigi.

"Ummm what go-kart?" The old Toad asks.

"The one out there." says Luigi as he points out to the window.

"I don't see anything out there." says the old Toad confused a bit.

Luigi then looks out the window. Sure enough the old Toad was right nothing was out there and the go-kart was gone. Both Mario and Luigi ran outside quick and looked around everywhere but there was no go-kart to be found.

"Oh that's just great!" Mario says full of anger and frustration.

"At least we still have the mushrooms, feathers, and power-ups." Mario said.

"Hehe….yeah about that Mario…." Luigi says looking at the ground.

"Do not tell me you left them in the go-kart!"

"Yeah...I kinda did…."

"LUIGI! We needed those!"

"I know but I forgot I'm sorry!"

"How could you have forgotten?"

"I don't know! I'm really sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! This is just wonderful Luigi! No go-kart, no powers, and no nothing!"

"Mario I didn't mean too!" shouts Luigi.

"Ahem! If I may interrupt your guys' pathetic argument here." says the old Toad coming down from the steps of his porch and walking towards Luigi and Mario.

"Listen you two are brothers! I know that you lost a lot right now…"

"Yeah we wouldn't have though if Luigi didn't leave our stuff in the go-kart!"

"Hey I said I was sorry Mario!"

"GUYS!" Shouts the old Toad with now an angry look on his face.

"Look! This is childish of you two to fight like this! You are here to save the princess'! Listen to the way you are fighting! Now I want you two to stop this foolishness, take the scepter, and save the princess'!" the old Toad stomps his foot on the ground and looks at them both with angry eyes.

"You're right old Toad…. I'm sorry Luigi that I yelled at you. It wasn't your fault It was all mine…."

"No Mario It was mine I should have brought the power stuff with me…"

Then Mario and Luigi quickly hugged each other.

"Now let's go save the princess'!" yells Mario.

"Here guys remember be careful with it." says the old Toad handing the scepter to Mario.

"Thank you so much for your help and everything!" Luigi says as he smiles.

"No thank you, now off you go gentlemen!"

Then the Mario bros. walk off to go defeat the Lord of the Boo's and save the princess'!

**Peach and Daisy.**

"Peach? Peach are you awake?" asks Daisy.

"I am now." says Peach.

"Oh sorry… I just wanted to ask you something."

"Well since I'm up you may as well."

"Do you think Luigi's alright?"

"Yeah, why would you think he's not fine?"

"I don't know I'm just still a little bit worried I guess…"

"He's fine trust me, and so is Mario."

"Haha! That's what you think princess, of course they're fine for now but when I bump into them by "accident" they won't be." Said the female voice.

She was hidden in the dark so it was hard for Peach and Daisy to see her.

"What do you mean?!" Daisy yelled.

"Don't you get it? I'm going to kill them!"

"So wait your plan is to get rid of us and them? That doesn't make any sense at all!" Peach yells.

"You two really are stupid! The plan is to get rid of you two so we can rule your kingdoms and without Mario and Luigi in the way they can't possibly stop us! We can rule the Mushroom kingdom and Sarasaland as we please! Then pretty soon we will rule the world!" She cackles as she says this.

"You leave them alone!" Peach yells.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?"

Peach is silent for a moment.

"That's what I thought. Because you can't do anything about it! And just think it will be all your fault because you couldn't save them!"

Peach then starts to cry.

"What did you mean by we?" Daisy then asks.

"You stupid fool me and the Lord of the Boo's have teamed up together!"

"Why on earth would you team up with him?!"

"Ugh! I'm tired of explaining these things to you! So I can rule the kingdoms also and have revenge on Mario!" She screams.

"Wait why just Mario?"

"I mean Luigi too of course…It's none of your business anyways!"

"It is actually since you plan on to kill them…. and who are you anyways?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Besides it's the same thing that goes for you like I told Peach, you will never defeat us and you will never save them, and in the end it will be all your fault because you couldn't save them! She yells.

Daisy then puts her head down and realizes that she is right. Daisy thinks to herself. "Man She's right…. I can't save them and even if I could get out of here there's no one here to help me save them…."

"Well I have things to take care of, I think I had my fun for tonight, so I will be seeing you two around when I get back. Take care now, we don't need the floors soaking wet from your tears when I get back. She then laughs and walks out of the door.


	5. The escape

"Peach! We need to do something!" Daisy yells as she struggles to try and get out of her chains.

"We can't do anything we're stuck here…." Peach says as she buries her head in her legs.

"Yes we can! We just have to think of something…"

"Like what? We have no plan even if we do get out of here, we don't even know where to go because we don't even know where we are at!"

"Peach don't you want to save Mario and Luigi or not?"

"I do but we don't have a plan at all…"

"Just trust me I have a plan."

"Do you really Daisy?"

"Yes now please trust me on this!"

"Ok. What's your plan then?"

"Well this is how it's going to happen….."

**Mario & Luigi.**

Mario and Luigi have been walking miles down the road to hopefully find at least a place to stay since they been up the whole night, and not only that they are sure hungry! They know they need their strength so hopefully our heros will find a place soon.

"So do we at least have anything left that was taken out of the go-kart?" Asks the green plumber.

"I'm afraid not… all I have in my pocket is lint balls!" Says the red plumber pulling his pockets out to show the green plumber.

"I don't have anything either but….wait… wait a minute…. I have something in my pocket." Says Luigi digging in his pockets.

Luigi brings it out and it appears to be the blue and green wand that Pauline gave them.

"Mario! Look what I had all along!" Luigi shouts in excitement.

"Luigi, I thought this was gone for good!" Mario says while grabbing the wand out of Luigi's hand and looking at it.

"I thought it was gone for good too!"

"Well this should come in good use hopefully! At least we didn't lose everything afterall."

"Well I'm sure glad we have it now it makes me less nervous now…."

"What... are you... so nervous about Luigi?" Says Mario starting to pant from the sun beating down on him.

"Well… you know what old Toad said…about that dream...of his?" Says Luigi starting to get a little weak and also panting.

"Oh...Luigi don't... don't worry about that. Even...if we do die.. the only thing left i want to see….is Peaches face."

"I know...what you mean...Do you think that….will ever happen though?"

"What that...we die? Maybe….but no matter what….we need to save the princess'...even if...it costs us our….lives"

"Luigi...do you feel…. a little….dizzy?" Says Mario as his legs begin to feel like jelly.

"Yeah….actually...I kinda...do."

Luigi falls on the ground along with Mario and the last thing they both see is someone standing over the top of them.

**Peach & Daisy. **

"Alright you know where the keys are right?" Asks Daisy.

"Yup!" Says Peach.

"Alright. You know what to do right?"

"Yes Daisy I know! We only went through the plan like 30 times now!"

"Sorry I'm just making sure, we can't afford anything to backfire."

"I understand."

"Ok do you have enough straw over there?"

"I just need a few longer pieces…do you have any ones like this over there?" Says Peach as she points to a bigger piece of straw in her hand.

"Yeah here." Says Daisy as she picks up some longer pieces of straw, then throws it to the end of the cell door, and pushes it with her foot until it reaches to the end of Peaches cell door.

"Thanks!" Says Peach as she smiles.

Peach then connects the straw to the longer pieces of straw and makes a hook at the end. She then makes sure it's long enough to reach outside of the cell. She then tries to get as close to the cell door as she can. She puts the straw with the hook at the end under the keys that are hanging on the side of Daisy's cell to the far left.

"I got them!" Peach yelled as the keys fell in their place on the straw hook.

"SHHHH! You have to be more quiet!" Yells Daisy softly.

"Oops sorry just excited I guess."

Peach then slants the long piece of straw. The keys come sliding down the straw and fall on her lap.

"Great now lets get out of here!" Says Daisy in a hurrying tone.

"Ok just let me get these chains off and I will be right with you…"

Peach finally finds the right key for the chains and then quietly opens the cell door.

"Ok are you ready to get out of here?" Peach says smiling towards Daisy.

"I've been waiting awhile." Daisy says as she giggles a little.

Then Peach quickly unlocks the chains to Daisy and quietly opens the door. They both run towards the door, and Daisy opens it up slightly to peer outside.

"Does the coast look clear?" Peach asks.

"So far… oh no you have got to be freakin kidding me!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Jasper! That stupid ghost is guarding us! We are never going to get out of here!"

"Don't be so sure Daisy I think I might have a plan up my sleeve…"

"You don't have any sleeves though." Says Daisy teasing Peach.

"It's a figure of speech! Anyways my plan is that I will distract Jasper and while he's chasing after me you make a run for it out the door, and then see that bucket of water right there." Peach points towards the ground by Jasper.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well once you are gone I'm going to splash it right on his head and make a run for it and then I will meet you outside, got it?"

"Peach that sounds like a crazy plan! But then again that crazy plan just might work…."

"Alright then on my signal ok?"

"Wait what's the signal?"

"Oh you'll know." Peach says as she smiles.

Peach then walks out creeping slowly behind Jasper on her tippy toes and then scares him! Jasper jumps into the air and hits the ceiling!

"Wait was that the signal? I think that is my signal." Said Daisy talking to herself out loud.

Daisy then makes a quick run for it out the door.

"Why you little!" Jasper says as he turns into a purple color.

"Well it's been nice scaring you but I gotta go!" Says Peach as she smiles and then starts to run away from him.

"In the name of the Lord of the Boo's get back here!"

Peach grabs the bucket of water and splashes it on him.

"Bleh! Seriously water?!"

Peach then grabs the door that leads to outside and starts to run out but before she does she sticks her tongue out at Jasper and says:

"It was nice of you to let us stay here but it's too bad that we had to go on such a short notice!"

"You think we are finish with you yet!?" Jasper yells running towards the door.

"Actually you are!" With that Peach slams the door on Jasper's face….HARD.

Peach leans on the door panting, feeling her heartbeat.

"So how'd it go?" Says Daisy laughing.

"Oh just fine." Says Peach jokingly while laughing with Daisy.

"So what now?" Says Peach.

"Now let's go find Luigi and Mario before that crazy chick get's them!"

"Agreed! But the question is where are we and how do we get out of this place?" Says Peach as she looks at the dark skies and the dark forests.

"I say we just go straight for now into that forest until we finally hit a road." Says Daisy as she points to the dark forest in front of her.

"Th-that one?" Says Peach looking at the dark forest with fear.

"Yeah, don't be scared we have each other in this at least we aren't alone."

"I guess you are right...and if I want to save Mario I guess I have to go through there…"

"Hey just remember they would do it for us."

"Yeah but it's so…. dark and scary, and we don't know what's in there!"

"Peach I'm pretty sure Mario and Luigi have went through a lot more than this before, and I think we should do it for them."

"You're right…. so we should do it for them!"

"That's the spirit Peach!" Says Daisy with a comforting smile on her face.

Peach then takes a deep breath and gulps.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

Peach and Daisy then walk into the dark forest hoping that they will find a way out soon and find Mario and Luigi before it's too late!


	6. Meeting new friends

"Wake up you two!" yells a voice.

"Why aren't they getting up already grandpa?" says a child.

"I don't know pumpkin….Iredesa fetch me a bucket of cold water!" says the man.

"Yes father." says a women's voice.

Luigi and Mario start to open their eyes when they feel the cold water splash on them.

"Look grandpa! Their eyes are opening up!"

"Oh it's a miracle!" says the man.

"Wh-what's going on?" says Luigi weak.

"Where are we?" says Mario trying to gain his sight back.

"In our house silly!" says the child.

"How did we get here?" Luigi asks.

"Well you guys did fall on the road unconscious." said the woman.

"You also did almost die from starvation and dehydration." said the small child.

"So if it wasn't for us you two would have probably been dead already." said the man.

"Oh that's a good to know…Wait who are you guys again?" Mario asks.

"Oh sorry here let me introduce you to my small family." said the man with a smile on his face.

"This is my second oldest daughter Iredesa she is eighteen years old."

Iredesa stood right in front of Mario and Luigi and shook their hands. She was tall and skinny, her hair was up in a ponytail and the color of it was a bright blonde color like Peaches, her eyes were a bluish color, she wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans, and brown boots that came up close to her knees, she carried around her shoulder a brown bag, and she wore a diamond heart necklace.

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you guys." she said with a giggle.

"It's nice to meet you too." said Mario as he smiled at her.

"Here is my only granddaughter Melody she is six years old." says the man proudly.

Melody then stands in front of Luigi and Mario and does a twirl. Mario and Luigi laugh at her. She was skinny and tall just like her aunt, her hair was brown and curly, her eyes were green and the shirt she wore was a purple long-sleeved shirt, she also wore blue jeans and white and red sneakers.

"Hi!" Melody said in her cutest voice she could think of.

"Hi." says Mario trying not to sound weak.

"Do you guys think I look cute in this outfit?" Melody asks with curious eyes.

"Melody!" shouts Iredesa.

"She's fine, and yes you look cute." says Mario smiling up at her.

"What about you Mr.? What do you think?" says Melody giving an adorable smile up at Luigi.

"Yes I think you look adorable!" Luigi says as he gives in and starts to laugh.

"YAY!" yells Melody.

Then she runs up and gives them both a hug. Both Luigi and Mario smile at the little girl and hug her back. Then they sit up on the couch and begin to talk to the others again.

"And I'm their father and grandfather James." says James.

"So now that we're all done with our meet and greets, what were you two doing out there in the middle of nowhere?!" asks Iredesa.

"Well you see we were out on our way to go save the princesses…" began Mario.

"Wait princesses?"

"Yeah, you know princess Daisy from Saraland and princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Everyone except for Luigi (of course) looked at Mario strangely.

"You guys aren't from here are you?" Mario said a little nervously.

"Nah we're just kidding we know who they are! But we didn't know that they were missing…" said Iredesa

"Well anyways the thing is we were out there because we are trying to find them…"

"Well do you know who stole them?"

"Yeah it's the Lord of the Boo's, but the thing is is that we don't have any weapons for one thing, and we don't know at all where the Lord of the Boo's hiding place is at all." says Luigi.

"So you guys just traveled out in the middle of nowhere to try to find them?! Who knows you could have been traveling the wrong direction the whole time!" yells Iredesa.

"Well it doesn't matter anyhow… even if we are going the wrong way there is still a chance to find them instead of sitting around not going anywhere!" yells Mario back.

"Now you two hold on just a minute! We just met each other and you are fighting already!" yells the old man.

"Sorry…" says Mario feeling ashamed.

"Now Iredesa what do you have to say for yourself?" says James with an angry look on his face.

"I'm sorry…" says Iredesa while looking down at the floor.

"Anyways we didn't get the chance to ask you, but who are you guys again?" asked James.

"Oh we're sorry. I'm Mario and this is my brother Luigi." says Mario introducing his brother.

"Wait Mario and Luigi the plumbers? The MARIO and LUIGI?!" says Melody with a big smile on her face.

"Wait you know who they are?" asks Iredesa shocked.

"Duh?! Who wouldn't know them! They're only the greatest superheroes ever! I thought that Peach and Daisy rang a bell!" Melody says while jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well I wouldn't call us the greatest superheroes ever; we're just plumbers that are all." Luigi says.

"Are you kidding me?! You guys are the best!"

"Well we are glad you think that." smiles Luigi.

"Think? I don't think I know!"

"Well thank you." says Mario laughing.

"Thanks for helping us out but we really need to get going on our adventure to save the princesses." says Luigi.

"Wait you guys just got here though! Plus you don't even know where you are going!" says Iredesa.

"We know but we already wasted too much time here and we need to go now." says Mario.

"Well is there anything that we can do to at least help?!"says James.

Mario and Luigi think for a second.

"Well there is one thing, if you can help us with." says Mario.

"Anything and will help you!" says Melody looking up at Mario and Luigi smiling.

"Well we need help getting there, by any chance could you guys help us?" says Mario.

"Oh grandpa please? Please can we help them!?" says Melody.

"I don't see why we can't help you two, I mean we have nothing else to do… so yes we will help." says the old man with a smile on his face.

"Iredesa are you in with us or not?" says James.

"I suppose… I could help out." says Iredesa starting to smile a bit.

"Yay! Thank you so much Iredesa!" says Melody jumping up and hugging Iredesa.

"Ok, dad I'm going to go get all the supplies we need and a map for us, be back."

"Thank you so much guys, we greatly appreciate it!" says Luigi.

"Yeah you all will be greatly rewarded for your kindness!" Mario says with a smile spread on his face.

"You don't have too, it's already an honor going with you guys!" said Melody with a big smile on her face.

"Aww thank you Melody." Luigi says.

"Alright I got the map and stuff dad! Are we ready to go?"

"Yep! Are we ready guys?" asks the old man.

"Yeah let's get going!" says Mario and Luigi at the same time.

So as the five walk off to start their long journey to find the Lord of the Boo's place, Daisy and Peach were still trying to find their way out of the Lord of the Boo's forest.

"It feels like this forest goes on forever!" says the pink princess.

"I know what you mean!" says the orange princess.

"I'm so thirsty and hungry!"

"Me to!"

"Hopefully we will find at least a spring soon! Then we will be a little better."

"Hey I got some food in my pocket! I was saving it for times like this, when we were in the Lord of the Boo's place."

"That's gross! There is no way I'm eating what comes out of your dress pocket Daisy!" says Peach with a disgusted look on her face.

"Suit yourself." says Daisy as she pulls out some slices of bread and candy.

Peach stomach then starts to rumble as she watches Daisy eat her bread in delight.

"Ok fine! Can I have some to please?"

"Thought you would never ask." says Daisy while giggling and handing peach some bread.

Peach immediately grabs the bread quickly and shoves it down her mouth. At the sight of this Daisy starts to laugh even more. As they sit there and enjoy their delicious food, a certain someone is not happy at the moment.

**Back at the Lord of the Boo's palace.**

"YOU FOOL! How could you let them get away?!" Shouted the Lord of the Boo's in boiling anger.

"I'm sorry master! Those two pathetic girls splashed water all over my face, and I couldn't see!" yelled Jasper cowardly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You ruined my whole plan! And being splashed with water is no excuse! You're just like them, pathetic!"

"I'll get them back I swear!"

"You better, or so help me!..."

"Boys! Boys! "yelled a voice.

The room stood quiet for 2 seconds and then….

"Pauline?" said Jasper.

"You two are both pathetic, maybe more pathetic then those losers!"

"Hey who are you calling a pathetic!?" yelled Lord of the Boo's.

"LISTEN! Our plans to take over, isn't going to accomplish by itself if you two fight like this! I have a plan to get them back…."said Pauline.

"Sure you do, when Boo's die will be the day you have one good plan." Says the Lord of the Boo's sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"That's not funny! We both agreed that we would work together now why can't you be nice to me just this once and listen to what I have to say!" yells Pauline.

"Oh someone's a little cranky wouldn't you say so Jasper?"

"Hehe yeah"

"Now you two get along." Says Pauline as she rolls her eyes.

"Fine I'll listen, what's your plan? And this better be good!"

"Oh it's good alright, maybe better than your other brilliant plans!" she says with an evil smirk on her face.

"Ok, I highly doubt that!" says Lord of the Boo's laughing.

Pauline rolls her eyes at him.

"Ok so here it is…."

She, Jasper, and the Lord of the Boo's huddle together as she whispers her evil plan to them.

"Oh my… you're right that is a good plan, a brilliant one indeed…." Says the Lord of the Boo's with a huge grin on his face.


End file.
